


Do It 'Til You're Dizzy

by zzegnas



Series: Working For The Skin Trade [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, girl!Niall, paid sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzegnas/pseuds/zzegnas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Niall thinks about it; she’s been far too busy for a relationship in the last four years, and the last time she had a one-night stand might have been the biggest mistake she's ever made.  (A newly divorced man on the rebound is never the answer.)  Sex is up for the highest bidder and she wants the best she can buy, no strings attached.</em>
</p><p>—<br/>Or, Niall has money and sex is her newest commodity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Do Me Like You've Done Before

**Author's Note:**

> Not much to say about this, other than I wanted to try something different. The prices are outrageous, of course, because this is about luxury and the prices I'd seen (for research, obviously) were surprisingly very low. Oh and _yes_ , Niall has a scene with each of the guys, hence all the overtagging.
> 
>  **Sidenote:** Americanized; [visual inspiration](http://www.portraitsofgirls.com/edita-vilkeviciute-photographed-by-tom-munro-in-do-not-disturb-for-numero-119/) for female Niall (nsfw). Also _please_ let me know if any part of this needs a trigger warning, I'm honestly frightened I'll freak someone out.
> 
> Title from "Rag Doll" by Aerosmith. (Have a [mix](http://8tracks.com/jenkojammy/the-color-of-deception) if you like!)

“I think I came like, four times with that guy.”

Niall’s ears perk up, eyes looking off to the side at her coworkers nearby.  She cooly shifts closer to them in the break room, hoping to catch the rest of their conversation.  Shaina, her boss’s assistant, boasts about her time with a someone named Zayn, whom she called when a friend had referred him to her once she’d gotten over her breakup with her ex-boyfriend.

“Fuck, he was _so_ good,” Shaina moans, shifting around in the plastic seat, “he practically fucked me into the bed and I didn’t want him to stop.  They must train these guys day in and day out just to fuck, fuck, fuck.”

“How are you even walking!” asks Eva, the office receptionist, begging for more information.

Niall makes a mental note of everything Shaina says, learning there’s an agency catering to high paying women.  The agency works on a referral basis, and Niall’s desperate to find out who they are, even if she’s making it obvious how long she’s been standing in the same position for the last five minutes, stirring her fresh cup of coffee from a Starbucks traveler one of the interns was forced to buy.

Niall thinks about it; she’s been far too busy for a relationship in the last four years, and the last time she had a one-night stand might have been the biggest mistake she's ever made.  (A newly divorced man on the rebound is never the answer.)  Sex is up for the highest bidder and she wants the best she can buy, no strings attached.

“Zayn’s rate is crazy ridiculous, but he was _so_ worth the money.  God, I had to get like a mortgage out just to get him through the door.”

“Jeez,” Eva breathes out, “I could probably only afford someone to finger me, let alone get fucked.”

Niall snickers, accidentally giving her game away.  She can see the two girls look over to her, then put their heads together to whisper when Niall looks back at them.  Shaina and Eva rise from their seats a minute later, giving Niall a combined smile when they pass by.

“Best get back to work, we’ve got a busy day today,” Niall says to them, drinking her coffee.

“Yes, of course, Miss Niall,” Shaina says shyly.  Eva walks ahead and Shaina slips something hard into Niall’s hand, giving her a wink.  “I know you were listening, so I figure I’d let you in on my secret, too.”

Shaina steps out of the break room and Niall opens her hand to find a business card: _Breslin Agency: Models For Janes_

Niall adjusts her Dior watch and smirks.

—

There’s a knock on Niall’s door several days later, loud and terse.  She’d called the agency for an early morning consultation on her day off, preparing to meet with a representative.  A man with a shaven head is standing at her front door when she opens it, looking down at her small height while she ogles his tall stature.  He’s at least six foot five, maybe even taller, wearing a navy blue tailored suit with a brown leather journal at his side.

“Are you from Breslin Agency?” Niall asks, and the man nods.  “Come on in,” she steps aside and holds her hand out, letting the tall man into her penthouse.  “Can I get you a drink?”

“That's okay, Miss Horan, thank you.”

The man looks around the rest of the living room, occasionally swiping his finger along the furniture, checking for dust.  Niall doesn’t see the point, even if she’d wiped it down just an hour before.  He eventually stops at an open window and leans on the wall adjacent, opening his leather journal with a finger running down one of the pages.

“Is everything all right?” Niall asks, growing worried.

“Just fine,” he tells her sweetly.  “Let’s get started.”

Niall offers him a seat on the couch and she sits across from him on her black Barcelona chair.  The man scoots forward and takes out a pen from his journal, ready to write down a few notes on a page with her name scrawled across the top.

“So!  First things first: how did you find out about the agency?”

“Coworker.  I overheard her talking about one of your models and she slipped me a card.”

“Good,” he quickly writes in his journal.  “As you can see, we don’t exactly advertise ourselves except through word of mouth.  Now,” the man looks up, brow raised, “this may seem a bit brash and upfront, but can you afford what you’ve been offered?”

Niall lets out a laugh, but holds back when the man blankly stares at her.  “Yes.  More than enough to know sex is my newest commodity.”

In fact, she’s been making enough to pay for everything she’s ever wanted working as head of sales at a top cosmetics company.  She’s at the top of her game at the age of twenty-eight, more than she'd ever imagined herself to be when she was working the makeup counter at Bloomingdale's right out of high school.  Hell, she never knew she’d ever have the money to buy a Ferrari 458 Italia, her pride and joy since she first laid eyes on its red steel chassis at a business convention.

“An invasive question, I know, but it’s required.  Many of our clients have lied about their earnings and fail to pay the models,” he tells her coldly.  “Some have gone into debt before I’ve even consulted them.”

Niall sits back in her chair and crosses her legs.  “I assure you, I can afford this.”

The man smiles and takes out several cards, laying them onto the coffee table between them.  They’re headshots of the agency’s models, all wearing black t-shirts against a white wall, and Niall’s eyes are wide, already choosing the ones she’d like to sleep with first.  She can barely contain her excitement as it is.

“I’ve taken the liberty of choosing the models that are in your price range, as well as their measurements.  It’s a requirement of the agency for any and all models to have regular check ups, so you can rest easy knowing they’re all as clean as a whistle.”

“You’ve thought of everything, haven’t you?” Niall muses, picking up a card a time.  Her hand stops at a model with sideswept hair, his eyes as blue as hers, his smile sharp with a hint of mischief. “Who is this?” she asks, flipping the card around.

“That,” the man smiles, “is Louis Tomlinson.  One of our premium models.”

“I’ll take him!” Niall says too quickly, then covers her mouth, embarrassed.  “I meant, I’d like him in my roster.”  She scans the cards again, picking and choosing the ones she’d like in her queue.  The man tells her their prices per hour, some as low as $3000 and as high as $60,000.  Money is of no object to Niall, and all she sees is chump change in her pocket for a good lay.

“I have one question,” she holds up a finger, “is there anyone named Zayn in your agency?”

“Oh, so you’ve heard of him!” he proudly grins.  “He’s one of the most popular models we have; in fact, he’s got a waiting list of six months.  If you want him, you’ve got to put down a $50,000 deposit.  In addition to his asking rate.”  Niall whistles low, and the man tells her, “Exactly.  He's a little on the expensive side," he pauses to roll his eyes, "hence his absence among your selection.”

Niall sighs, disappointed.  “How much just to look at him?”

“Some things you get for free,” he assures her.

The man writes down a few more notes and organizes the cards, handing Niall several confidentiality papers for her to sign.  She reads them over as quickly as she can, understanding she’s got to keep her end of the deal by paying the models ahead, confirming dates, and making sure they get back in one piece.

Niall grabs her checkbook and signs off a hefty check as part of her membership.  The man tucks the check into his journal and they shake hands as soon as they’re finished with the rest of the paperwork.  Niall escorts him to the front door, smiling wide as soon as he opens it.

“Miss Horan, I’m glad to have you as part of Breslin Agency’s clientele.  Day or night, my boys will leave you nothing short of satisfaction.  They’re the best of the best.”

“I’m honestly on my toes,” she laughs.  “By the way, I never got your name.”

“Forgive my manners,” he says with a smile.  “Call me Bressie.  I own the agency.”

—

 **Name** : Harry Styles  
 **Age** : 21  
 **Level** : Novice  
 **Price per hour** : $5000

Niall is asked to attend a business dinner with her boss, Gianna, in hopes of snagging a big international client.  It was lucrative to secure their deal that very night, otherwise they’d be left in the dust.  Niall was more than ready to work her charms until her boss said, “Bring a date, it’ll be weird if you go by yourself.”

Frantic, Niall called up the agency with her dilemma, and Bressie promptly sent a model named Harry her way in a matter of minutes as soon as she wired her payment.  Bressie informed her beforehand that Harry was still new with only five clients under his belt, but his skills would be more than satisfactory if she required them.  She’s relieved when Harry shows up at her door in a grey suit, his curls neatly coiffed, and teeth shining white.

And _gosh_ , does she find him cute.  Almost _too_ cute for this line of work.

“You have a really nice place, Miss Horan,” Harry says as soon as she lets him inside.  “Not bad.”

“Not so bad yourself, Harry,” she tells him, smiling when his cheeks turn red.  “And call me Niall.”

“Okay, _Miss Niall_.”

Niall gives him a confused look, but smiles at him anyway.  “The driver won’t be here for another fifteen minutes, make yourself at home.”

Harry nods and Niall heads back to her bedroom to finish getting dressed.  Her outfit’s nearly complete when she comes out of her room, wearing a fitted plum dress, accented with a small, gold laurel brooch passed on from her mother, and her long blond hair lightly curled at the ends.

Harry’s sitting on her couch when she walks back into the living room, tucking his phone into his blazer.  “You look beautiful, Miss Niall,” Harry says, his breath clearly taken away, and now Niall’s the one that’s blushing.

She props a foot up on her coffee table, one after the other, to roll her black silk stockings up her smooth legs.  Harry’s been eyeing her up and down the entire time, and Niall slinks her way towards him with a coy smile.  She lifts the hem of her skirt to where the ends of her garter belt hang, asking, “Help me put these suspenders in place?”

“Permission to put my hands on you?” he playfully asks, holding his hands up.

“Consider them an all access pass,” she says with a wink.

Harry kneels in front of her, his large hands soft to the touch when he rolls up the top of her stocking.  His pinky unknowingly touches her inner thigh while he’s attaching the clips of the garter, sending a little jolt of pleasure between Niall’s legs.  Harry stands up when he’s finished with the other stocking, then helps adjust her skirt, and gives her a smile.

“Where’d you learn to do that?  You have gentle hands,” Niall tells him, slipping on her six-inch Christian Louboutin heels.  Niall loves wearing them, they make her legs look longer and leaner, and all the more appealing to Harry when she catches him staring with his mouth open.

“Just, uh,” Harry blinks, then chuckles softly, “just a hidden talent.”

“Oh, well then,” Niall grins, poking at what she thinks is a dimple on his left cheek, “don’t hide all of them.”

When they’re at the restaurant, all fancy and proper-like with the most expensive champagne chilling on ice, Niall ends up closing the deal with their international client herself, no thanks to her boss.  Gianna is seemingly infatuated by Harry, openly flirting with him throughout dinner, despite her husband watching their every move.  Niall’s hardly annoyed by their flirtations, but bites her lip when Harry whispers in her ear, “Don’t worry, I’m still yours tonight.”

“Harry, darling, do tell me how you met Niall!” says Gianna, leaning closer and closer to him, her left breast pressed against his right arm.  He takes no notice of it.  “I've been working with her for years now, and I don’t think she’s ever mentioned you.”

Harry looks at Niall, as if asking for permission to respond, and she nods discreetly.  “Well, y’know, we were just at the right place at the right time,” Harry grins, and makes up a story of them meeting at a dry cleaners.

At one point of the conversation, Harry leans over to Niall, quietly asking, “ _Is this okay?_ ” and places his hand on her right knee.  Niall nods, putting her hand over his and bravely pushes it under her skirt.  “ _Naughty girl_ ,” Harry growls in her ear.

The jolt of pleasure Niall had felt earlier pulses under Harry’s fingers, sending little shockwaves between her legs again—and the longer Harry’s hand stays there, the more Niall can feel herself getting wet.  She crosses her legs and Harry’s hand slides down a little further, the pads of his fingers massaging her inner thigh, dangerously close to her folds.  Harry’s ring finger grazes just a touch over her clit, grinning mischievously when she softly gasps and crosses her legs even tighter.

“Harry, what a wonderful story— _oh!_ ” Gianna gasps, patting her face.  “Niall!  Sweetie, your cheeks have gone red!”

“Everything all right, babe?” Harry asks, cheeky.

Niall doesn’t answer, rolling her eyes with a smile.  She’d like it if Harry just slid his fingers into her already, but there’s no way she’d be able to keep a straight face without the entire restaurant thinking she’s gone hysterical.

“Oh, would you look at the time!” Gianna’s husband says out loud, standing from his seat.  “We’ve got that flight to catch in the morning, sweetheart, you need all the rest you can get.”  Gianna groans, pouting her lips when she detaches herself from Harry.

Niall and Gianna shake hands with their client and exchange good nights, all departing in their separate company cars.  Niall and Harry wait at the curb for their ride, keeping a small distance from each other.

“That was really a lovely dinner,” Harry softly says.  “I’m sorry if I went overboard with the story, your boss seemed intent on hearing every detail.”

“You were fantastic, Harry,” Niall smiles, facing him.  “You really worked your magic in there.”

“All the magic was on you, Miss Niall, I mean it.”

“You’re just teasing,” she laughs, “not when you’ve got my boss wrapped around your finger.”

“She might be.  Except I’d rather have my fingers inside of you.”

Back in the penthouse, Niall’s pressed up against her door with Harry’s thigh between her legs, his hands cupping her breasts as they kiss.  Harry sucks on Niall’s lower lip and grinds his hip into her, making her moan uncontrollably.  She’s still wet from when he touched her earlier, soaking through her expensive black lace panties.

Harry moves his kisses to her neck, breathing on the skin just below her ear.  His hand reaches under her skirt, lifting the fabric higher to touch her bare skin.  Niall yelps when Harry snaps one of the suspenders of her garter, making her laugh in surprise.  She throws her head back against the door when Harry’s hand slinks between her legs and over her underwear, his touch electrifying every part of her.

“Did you like it when I touched you under the table?” Harry whispers, his warm mouth running along her neck.  His fingers easily find the perk of her breasts and he rubs at her nipples, the fitted fabric of her dress showing where they’ve hardened.  Harry softly bites at them, making her squirm.  “You didn’t answer my question.”

“Y-Yes,” Niall moans, “and you better not stop.”

Harry pushes her underwear aside and Niall holds back a whimper, biting her lip when she feels his long fingers teasing her folds.  Harry’s fingers easily slide into her, rocking her hips in time with his hand.  His thumb presses against her clit, rubbing, tapping, and all around swirls that feels like too much and too little at the same time.

Harry crooks his fingers inside of her and moves even faster, Niall’s hands clinging to Harry’s shoulders, her body shaking all over.  Her moans become prolonged, every stroke of Harry’s hands sending her over the edge.  “Come for me,” he tells her when her breathing turns heavy.  Just a few more thrusts and Niall holds her breath, trembling in Harry’s arms, muffling her screams of pleasure into his chest when she can’t hold it in any longer.  Harry slides his fingers out and tastes her, then kneels down and hikes up the rest of Niall’s skirt, pushing her underwear aside again.

“Harry, what are you– _oh!_ ” Niall covers her mouth, gasping when she feels Harry’s tongue.  He’s lapping her up, his tongue fucking into her overstimulated cunt, her head in an absolute daze as he finishes the last of her with ease.  The tip of Harry’s tongue brushes against Niall’s clit and she gasps again, pulling his head back.  “No more,” her voice cracks, “please, no more.”

“Yes, Miss Niall.”

Harry fixes her underwear and rises to his feet, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.  Niall brings him in for a kiss, her hand slinking down to where she can feel his hardened cock.  She rubs at his length until he lets out a strained groan, his body shaking from her touch.  “Am I allowed to?” she asks, and Harry nods enthusiastically.

Niall finally kicks off her heels and lowers herself to the ground, unbuttoning Harry’s pants, and releases his hard cock from his white boxer-briefs.  “Do I pay extra for this?” she teases, lightly licking the tip.

“Oh, fuck!” Harry gasps, “I’ll charge you double if you don’t make me come.”

Niall laughs and runs her hand down to the base of his cock, lightly twisting her hand when she finally puts her mouth on him.  Harry lets out a gasp and the back of his head hits the wall, his hand fisting her long blond hair.  She can tell he’s going to come soon and she starts to bob her head, going faster when Harry’s hand holds her steady.  Niall comes up for air and she swirls her tongue around the tip, making him tremble.

“Just tell me when,” she says, jerking him off.  Niall tightens her grip and Harry moans out, “now, now!” spilling into her open mouth not a moment later.  She swallows him with ease and Harry helps her stand back up, cleaning a drop of his come from the side of her lip with his thumb.

“Missed a spot,” he smiles, and Niall happily sucks it off for him.

—

 **Name** : Liam Payne  
 **Age** : 23  
 **Level** : Premium  
 **Price Per Hour** : $45,000

At a quarter past eleven on a Thursday night, Niall struts down the hallway from the residential parking structure, leading to her penthouse’s lobby.  She’s just come back from a company party, celebrating their newest advertising campaign in conjunction with the international client she snagged several weeks before.  But she was keen on having a celebration of her own in the comforts of her bedroom, hoping to ride the hell out of one of Bressie’s boys.

(“Liam’s in the area, he’ll be there as soon as you get home,” Bressie said, clacking away on his keyboard.  The man is a godsend for always answering her calls.

“Have him wait in the lobby, I’ll give him a signal to come up without the doorman being suspicious,” she told him as she flipped off the lowly intern that tried to get handsy with her a few minutes before.)

Niall sighs contented when she spots Josh, the newly hired late night receptionist, behind the front desk in his dark red blazer.  He’s organizing a few papers, putting them into the large shelf of cubbies behind him.

“Hello, Miss Horan!” he greets her sweetly.  “Wow, you look lovely tonight!  Girls night out?”  Niall laughs off his question, shaking her head in response.  “Is there anything you need before you go up?”

Niall takes a quick look around the lobby, and spots a young man reading a magazine on one of the Victorian couches in the sitting area.  He’s wearing black jeans and a maroon henley with the top button opened, a bit of chest hair peeking out from underneath.  His hair is slicked back, the scruff on his jaw neatly groomed.  Niall bites her lip and adjusts her black dress, the sides of her body adorned with applique flintlock pistols billowing with smoke.

“No, I’ll not be needing any room service tonight, Josh.”  She clears her throat after, speaking a little louder, “ _Are there any messages for me?_ ”

Josh holds up a finger and looks through the cubbies, searching for her penthouse number.  The young man on the couches puts down his magazine and heads to the men’s bathroom nearby, never looking once at Niall.

“Sorry, nothing tonight,” Josh tells her, and she nods her head, bidding him a good night.

Gucci clutch in hand, her stilettos clack against the marble floor as she makes her way to the elevators, its doors opening as soon as she presses the large white button with her thumb.  Stepping inside, she hits the number for the twentieth floor, and settles back against the cold railing of the lift.  The doors are halfway closed when a hand waves down the middle, opening them back up again.

The young man Niall had seen in the lobby gives her a quick smile and enters the lift, pressing the Close Door button with his back faced to her.  She takes in the sight of him, noticing all the curves of his muscles against his slim-fit henley.  The elevator jerks a little, moving up the first floor, second, third, and the young man looks over his shoulder once they hit the fourth, taking a step back and leans on the railing next to Niall.

“My name’s Liam.  I believe you called for me,” he says, his voice low and chocolatey.

Niall faces him, biting her lip.  “I’ve been waiting for you.”

“We could get started in here, if you’d like,” Liam tells her with a grin, his hand reaching for the Emergency Stop button.  The elevator picks up, hitting the tenth floor before Niall can make up her mind.  She’s desperate for Liam to hit that button—she’s never done it in an elevator before and she wants Liam on his knees, his full lips kissing the pink of her cunt with his hands holding her still.

She takes a step forward, then freezes when she catches a glimpse of the small black box above the elevator’s control panel.  “Camera,” she whispers, and he turns to where her eyes are set.  “Unless you want them to watch, too.”

“Just say the word and we’ll give them a show.”

The elevator comes to a stop just then, its familiar _ding!_ echoing in the lift.  The doors open and Niall takes Liam by the hand, laughing as they run down the hallway to the door of her penthouse.  Niall is quick to grab her keys from her clutch, opening the doors with ease, and locks the heavy latch once Liam makes his way inside.

Niall’s about to slip out of her heels when Liam puts a hand on her waist, whispering, “Leave them on.”

Minutes later, Niall’s lying flat on her back over the marble kitchen counter, her dress bunched over her hips, breathing erratically with Liam’s head between her legs.  Her red panties hang over the corner of the wooden bar stool nearby, having been tossed there by Liam himself when he helped her take them off.  Liam’s left arm holds Niall’s hips down as his tongue fucks into her, his free hand under her knee to hold her leg up.

The sensation of Liam’s scruff against her folds intensifies, every bristle leaving her wetter and desperate for Liam to finish her off.  Her legs begin to shake and Liam abruptly stops, wiping his lips with a smirk.  Before Niall can even protest, Liam sits her up and wraps her legs around his waist, lifting her off the counter.  Niall squeals holding onto his neck, laughing as he kisses all over her neck, and finds his way to her bedroom.

Once they’ve taken all their clothes off, Niall manages to get Liam on his back and sucks him off to the side of her bed and her ass in the air, her moans swallowed by his cock when Liam’s hands run up and down her thighs, his fingers intermittently sliding between her folds.

Niall can feel her lips getting sore and softly jerks Liam in her hand, kissing him before he leans over the bed, searching his jeans for a little zipper pouch full of condoms.  “Safety first,” he winks at her, tearing open a foil packet.  Niall lets out a giggle and helps him put it on, then straddles his waist when he’s done.

“I want to ride you,” she whispers, and reaches from behind, grabbing at Liam’s length, teasing herself with the tip.  Liam bites his lip at the sensation, breathing hard the longer she keeps going.  He eventually puts a hand on her hip, and she guides his cock inside of her, sinking deep.  “Oh, oh my god!” she gasps, trembling from his girth until she’s comfortable.  Niall presses her hands to Liam’s chest when she begins, slow and steady.  Soon, Liam’s fingers are digging into her skin as she’s bouncing up and down, her thighs squeezing his waist the faster she rides him.

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” Liam groans, head sinking into the pillows.  Niall slows down, rocking her hips in a figure eight motion, her moans turning into breathless squeals.  Liam runs his hands up Niall’s arms and grabs them, putting them behind her back.  She tries to break free, but Liam shakes his head, holding her in place.

“I don’t think so,” he growls with a devious smile.

“That’s not how we play this game,” she shakily tells him, hips moving ever so slowly, his cock still deep inside of her.  “My bed, my rules.  I expect you to follow them.”

“And if I don’t?”

“I’ll–”

Niall tips her pelvis forward and she lets out a gasp, her thighs shaking when she throws her head back and cries out from her orgasm, stars bursting in the back of her eyes when she shuts them.  Liam lets out an impressed ‘ _holy shit!_ ’ and gently rolls her over when he thinks it’s safe, kissing along her neck to calm her down.

“You’re okay now?” he asks a moment later, and Niall nods.

“That’s,” Niall swallows hard, still shaking, “I’ve never come like that before, I thought I was going to black out.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever made anyone come as hard as you did,” Liam laughs, bringing up her hand to kiss it.  “Although Bressie would kill me if he found out I’d fucked you to the point of unconsciousness.”

Niall just shakes her head, smiling.  “Truthfully, was I embarrassing?”

“God no, you looked so hot!  In fact,” he pauses, cupping the underside of her right breast.  Liam lowers his head and sucks at her nipple, tongue swirling, making her moan and arch her back.  “I’d like to make you come again,” his breath hot, switching to her other nipple, “maybe even a third time.”

“Liam, I think you’re my favorite.”

—

 **Name** : Louis Tomlinson  
 **Age** : 25  
 **Level** : Premium  
 **Price Per Hour** : $45,000

It’s a beautiful Saturday morning and Niall is pissed beyond belief.  She’d met up with a few of her friends for brunch, only to leave the restaurant seething.  They’d done nothing but annoy her with their upcoming engagements and sly digs about her being the last single girl of their group.  “Life is complete when you have a man, somebody that can take care of you,” they told her, and she was on the cusp of flipping the table over.

They’ve forgotten she was doing just fine taking care of herself; she is the Independent Woman they write about in articles who will break the glass ceiling and she is The Woman who’ll pay for love without the emotional attachments if she damn well pleases.

During the drive back, Niall makes a phone call, and arrives home a lot happier once she kicks off her heels.  Not a moment after she’s unbuttoned the top button of her blouse, someone’s knocking on her door.  She looks through the peephole and bounces a little, immediately opening it.

“Hello!  My name’s Louis and I’m with Breslin Agency,” he says with a wide grin.  “I’m looking for someone named Niall with a queen sized bed and a thirst for a twelve-inch cock.”

Niall snorts and pulls Louis inside, laughing when she closes the door.  She takes a look at Louis’ appearance, his short brown hair swept off to the side, white button up shirt rolled at the sleeves, and black jeans that hug every curve of his legs.  She’s mostly enamored of his thighs until she walks behind him and notices his ample backside.

“That was quite an entrance, Louis,” Niall tells him after a moment.  “Are you really twelve inches, by the way?  It might be a bit much for me.”

“I might have exaggerated, but I’m sure you’ll be able to handle all of me.”  Louis watches Niall unbutton the rest of her blouse, raising a brow when she stops just under her bra.  “Tempting me, are you?”  Louis steps forward, lightly pulling on the lapels of her blouse, grinning when Niall bites her lip.

“So!  How was your day?  Bressie told me you sounded stressed on the phone, poor girl.”

“I’ve had better,” she tells him, sighing.

Louis shakes his head, running his thumbs over the perk of her breasts.  “I don’t like the sound of that at all.  Looks like I have some work to do,” he pauses, using a finger to lightly pull on the cup of Niall’s bra, “yes?”

Niall bites the inside of her cheek and nods.  Louis guides her to the living room, looking for his choice of furniture.  He spots her red velvet chaise lounge and has her sit on the arm, lightly kissing her as she’s getting settled.  “Start from the beginning,” Louis says, running his hands over her waist, “don’t leave anything out.”

Louis puts a hand to Niall’s back to hold her upright, and kisses along her chest, making her moan.  “I-I woke up around eight a-and got in the shower,” she breathes out, and Louis gives her a muffled ‘ _uh huh_ ’ over her lips as a means to go on.  “Then I got dressed up to meet my friends for brunch– _oh!_ ” Louis’ pinched her nipple, making her squirm when he pinches the other.

“Then what happened?”  Louis removes his shirt and helps Niall out of hers, unhooking her bra after.  “May I?” he asks, and Niall nods, letting Louis’ hand squeeze her breasts, and sighs a little moan when she feels his tongue over her nipple.  “Tell me what happened after you met them,” he mumbles when he looks up, lips shining.  “Please.”

“They were insufferable, I wanted to scream at them,” she tells him as he’s kissing the skin behind her ear, hands running up and down the sides of her thighs.  “I wanted to smash their champagne flutes into their heads, those passive aggressive cunts.”

“And did you?” Louis asks, but Niall shakes her head.  “I bet you wanted to, though.”

“I don’t want to talk about it anymore,” she pleads, eyes closed, “no more, Louis, please.  I’ll only be upset again.”

“All right,” Louis smiles, “just this once.”

Then, Louis kisses her hard and wraps one of Niall’s legs around his waist, leaning into her when their hips start grinding into each other.  Niall’s getting wet from the friction of Louis’ tented jeans, moaning even louder when Louis grinds even harder into her.  “Just like that,” she gasps, hands clinging to Louis’ neck, squeezing her legs a little tighter.

Louis slides his hands under Niall’s thighs and lifts her from the arm of the chaise lounge, carefully lowering her to her feet.  “Lean over for me, just over the arm,” he tells her, and she does what she’s told.  Niall’s arms are bent to hold herself up, biting her lip and waiting for Louis’ next move.  She can feel his foot spreading her feet apart, then briefly slots his leg between hers, the fleeting sensation of his thigh against her cunt sending a chill down her spine.

“Now, what have we here— _oops!_ ” Louis says in a sing-song voice, lifting Niall’s skirt up over her back.  She giggles feeling the rush of wind between her legs, looking over at Louis with a smirk, his hands pinching and smacking all over her ass and thighs, making her squeal and yelp in delight.

“What to do, what to do,” he tuts, writing what feels like his name all over her back.  When he writes the letter ‘S’, however, he trails his finger down her back, circles the curve of her hips, and draws a line over Niall’s underwear, making her shiver.

“Louis, don’t tease,” she pleads with him, “don’t be naughty.”

“But I want to be,” he pouts, rubbing his fingers over the wet spot where she’s hot, “I like being bad.”

Niall can feel Louis press himself behind her, letting out a satisfied sigh at how hard he is.  Louis leans over and slides a hand down the front of Niall’s underwear, his fingers gently massaging her clit.  Niall moans loudly, trying to lean her head against the crook of Louis’ neck for support.  Her arms start to shake when Louis slides his fingers into her, muffling her cries into the cushions.  “You’re so wet for me, Niall,” Louis growls, fingers deep inside, “what’ll you feel like when I get my cock in you, huh?”

Niall breathes heavily when she’s close and Louis pulls out, unzipping her skirt and tossing it aside, his thumbs hooking over the elastic of her blue panties.  “How much did this cost?” he asks, stretching the band.  “About $20, why?” she answers, confused, then freezes when she hears a loud rip, feeling the fabric of her panties fall down to her feet.  Before she can even yell at Louis, his tongue is already licking over her folds, every stroke sending waves of pleasure all over her body.

“You owe me a new pair, you punk,” she moans, gripping the cushions for dear life.

Louis keeps at it for a while, licking and sucking her clit, fucking his tongue into her, until she asks him to stop.  “Fuck me already,” she commands, and she hears the zip of his jeans go down, gasping when he teases her with his tip.  She looks over to watch him tear open a foil packet and roll on a condom, then tilts her head down when he slides his cock into her with ease.  Louis’ hands hold onto Niall’s hips to keep her steady when he’s inside of her, and fucks her even harder when she tells him to.

“God, don’t stop, you feel so good,” she squeals, gripping the edges of the sofa, and begs him to spank her while he's at it.  She loses her balance at one point, and Louis picks her up, his hands hot and clammy when he leaves it just under her abdomen.  Niall tilts her ass up and Louis groans, pausing for a moment.  He bends over her, cock pushing even deeper inside, and Niall hangs her head back, kissing Louis when he starts thrusting again.  Louis goes slow, building up a rhythm, until Niall begs him to slam into her, legs shaking when she finally comes.

Louis brings her up from the arm and holds her through her orgasm, kissing along the back of her neck as she’s regaining her breath.  Louis slides out of her and Niall steps aside to lie back on the length of the sofa, one leg up and the other opening for Louis to finish.

Niall nearly comes again the way Louis holds her waist when he’s in her, practically gasping for air the faster he keeps going.  Louis leans over for a quick kiss, and Niall wraps her legs around his waist to bring him closer.  He begins panting loudly and thrusting hard, the chaise lounge practically scraping the floor as Niall’s squeals begin to deafen the room.  Niall begs Louis to come, begs him to fuck her until she’s weak, and it’s enough for Louis to continually slam the sofa against the wall until he’s shaking in Niall’s arms.

Niall goes limp as soon as Louis pulls out, making room for him to lie beside her.  After a few minutes, Louis rolls over to his side, resting his head on one hand and the other lazily drawing circles over Niall’s stomach.

“How’s your day now?” Louis asks, grinning.

“Much better, Louis,” Niall laughs, “ _much_ better.”

—

 **Name** : Zayn Malik  
 **Age** : 23  
 **Level** : Platinum  
 **Price Per Hour** : $100,000

The first time Niall sees Zayn, it’s at the offices of Breslin Agency, housed in the old downtown firehouse.  She’s got an appointment with Bressie to sign the new confidentiality papers he’s drawn up, and she figured she could do it while she was on her lunch break.

She wasn’t sure what to expect while she was in the waiting room full of couches and bean bags, keeping herself occupied with an old issue of Wired magazine when a dark haired young man casually walked in with an ice cream cone in hand.  His hair was styled high with a blond stripe and his clothes were tight, not to mention his shiny ox blood Doc Martens that lengthened his legs.  Even the rings on his fingers were doing something for Niall, eyeing the silver slithering snake on his ring finger with envy.

The young man let out a sigh when he flopped onto the couch across from Niall, watching his every move.  He grabbed one of the magazines on the table and started flipping through it, his tongue slowly licking stripes off of his strawberry ice cream.  It seemed deliberate, the way he’s eating it in front of her, but Niall can’t help but stare, and she's unable to look away when he catches her eye, a grin forming over his insanely angular face.

“I’m Zayn.  What’s your name?” he asks, licking from his cone again.

“N-Niall,” she stutters, straightening the magazine in her hands.

“Niall _what_?”

“Just Niall.”

Zayn smiles and goes back to reading.   _So this is the guy Shaina talked about_ , she thinks to herself, still checking him out.  Niall knew Zayn must have been attractive, but she didn’t know he’d be _this_ gorgeous, let alone a bit of a tease with dairy products.  She can only wonder what he’s like in bed, if his reputation is everything Shaina claims it to be.

“If you keep staring, I’m going to have to charge you,” Zayn says without looking up, and Niall can feel her cheeks getting hot.  “Of course,” he laughs a little, “I’m not that adamant about my asking rate.”

“Please,” she rolls her eyes, tossing the magazine back to the table, “I doubt you make exceptions.”

“Oh, but I do.”  Zayn finally looks up, smiling with his nose scrunched and tongue slightly sticking out from behind his teeth.  Niall can’t help but be endeared.  “I suppose a hundred grand an hour is a bit ridiculous, but it pays the bills.”

“And I bet you’ve got loads of them, don’t you,” she says sarcastically.  “Bet you punish your clients if they don’t pay you in full.”

Zayn scoots forward in his seat, his voice soft and sultry, asking her, “Is that what you’re into, Niall, punishment?  Does that get you off at night after a long day at work?”  She raises a brow at his tone, and decides if she can't afford to fuck him, she can at least afford to fuck with his head.

"Oh yes, Zayn, I enjoy seeing the look of fright on a man's face when I'm standing over him in my highest heels," she slowly crosses her legs, making sure he's watching her every move.  "I've had enough of silly boys who can't handle my power, the ones that always crumble at the sound of one little word when I'm in the mood.  No, I need someone strong enough to handle me."

"Uh, uh, w-what word would that be?" Zayn stutters, tugging on the collar of his shirt with his free hand.  He's forgotten about the ice cream in his other hand, paying no mind to the mess dripping over his fingers.

Niall bites her lip, then turns away in a rather dramatic fashion.  "No, I can't say it.  Not here."

"No!" Zayn squeaks, "Tell me, Niall, please.  I want to know."

"You might be the highest paid, but I don't think you're ready to hear it."

"Yes, I am!  Oh, please tell me, I'm begging you," he says, eyes wide and desperate.  This is definitely working in Niall's favor.

"Not so platinum now, are you?"

"Ah, Miss Horan!" Bressie says as soon as he walks into the room.  "I see you're messing with Zayn's head, the boy needs a wake up call every now and again," he chuckles, holding out a hand for Niall to help her to her feet.  "Paperwork's been set up whenever you're ready."

Niall smooths out the bottom of her dress, looking at a docile Zayn waiting for her next order.  He's leaning so far over his seat that he's practically on his knees where Niall wants him.

"It was nice meeting you, Zayn.  We should do that again sometime.  If you're up for a power play."

"S-Sure thing," he swallows, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck.  Niall gives him a smile and walks behind Bressie when he leads the way, then stops when Zayn calls for her.

“I'll see you around, yeah?"

"Maybe," she pauses, looking him up and down, " _Daddy_."

She cackles when she sees him put a hand to his chest, looking at her as if he had hearts flying out of every orifice. She walks away with a swagger in her hips, the kind that'll leave Zayn crawling on the floor after her.

—

_Happy birthday, dear Niall, happy birthday to you!_

Niall holds her hair back and takes a deep breath, blowing out the candles on her lavish red velvet cake.  Her coworkers clap as soon as all the candles are extinguished and Shaina begins cutting the cake, handing the first slice to Niall, then passes down the rest to the others in the conference room.

After half an hour of speaking with several of her coworkers, Gianna stops Niall on her way back to her office, giving her a celebratory hug.

“Happy birthday, sweetie!” Gianna exclaims.  “Goodness, I’ve forgotten what it’s like to be twenty-nine, but you don’t look a day past twenty-one!”

“You shouldn’t lie like that, it’ll give you wrinkles,” she jokes, and Gianna waves her off with a smile.

“Darling, take the rest of today and tomorrow off as my present to you.”  Niall’s eyes widen and Gianna gives her an assuring nod that she’s serious.  “You work so hard and you deserve to indulge yourself on your special day.  Now go!”

Niall squeals and hugs Gianna again, thanking her as she’s running into her office to clock out.  As soon as she pulls up the web timer, her phone chimes with Bressie’s name flashing across the screen.  He hardly contacts her via text, and figures this must be something extremely important.

_Happy birthday, Miss Horan!_  
 _Got a special birthday offer you can’t refuse!  
You game? ;)_

Niall immediately replies, gathering her things and does a brief touch up on her lipstick while she waits for Bressie’s response.  She paces around for several minutes until her phone chimes again.  Niall grabs her handbag and heads out of her office, waving goodbye to Gianna at the front desk, and walks down the hallway to the elevators.

While she’s waiting, Niall feels a slight breeze behind her and she straightens up, doing an about face.  Two familiar faces smile back at her, both wearing matching black suits and cufflinks.  It’s far from business casual, but it won’t matter once they’re scattered all over Niall’s bedroom floor.

"Did we catch you at a bad time?" Zayn asks, grinning from ear to ear.

“Would you look at this, the affordable _and_ unaffordable were sent to entertain me!  This certainly can't end well.”

“Oh, but Miss Niall!” Harry pouts, rather cutely.  “I did more than entertain you the night we were together.  You said so yourself I was good,” he turns to Zayn, "she did."

"I'm sure of it, Harry.  But today's all about Niall, isn't it?" Zayn asks knowingly, and Harry straightens up, grinning.  "This one's on the house."

The elevator doors open and Niall makes a beeline for the lift, pressing the button to the lobby, and leans back against the wall.  Niall unbuttons her blouse and the elevator doors begin to close once she reveals her cleavage, only for Harry and Zayn to fight to get inside.  Niall can’t help but crack up, then goes silent when Zayn cups her face, kissing her hard once the elevator makes its descent.

“Hey, it’s my turn,” Harry whines and Niall pulls away, kissing him just the same.

Zayn moves behind Niall and slides his hands down her legs, tugging at the hem of her red pencil skirt and hikes it all the way up to her waist.  Harry’s hand brushes between Niall’s legs and she lets out a moan, pressing her back against Zayn's body.  She’s sandwiched between them, unable to function properly with their hands and mouths all over her at the same time, and watches in awe when Harry and Zayn kiss each other.  She'll have to send Bressie a million thank you notes for this birthday threesome.

“What should we give her first?” Zayn asks, licking along the line of Harry's lips.  “Flying V?  Double Trouble?”

Harry smirks and focuses his attention on Niall's breasts, squeezing them with his large hands she remembers so vividly.  “Well, we _could_ do those, but I think she’ll appreciate our efforts with a Butterfly Swirl.”

Niall yelps when Harry pinches her nipple, and she grabs him by the lapels of his suit jacket, growling, “I don’t care what you two do, just make me come already. And that's not a request.”

Harry promptly gets on his knees and  pulls her panties aside, his tongue licking all over her folds.  Niall nearly sinks but Zayn catches her, and swallows her gasps when he kisses her from behind.  “Don’t stop,” she breathes out, one hand holding Harry’s head, the other clinging to Zayn’s arm, “don’t stop until we hit the lobby.”

“As you wish, birthday girl.”


	2. Never See You Leavin' By The Back Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall, Zayn, and Harry's efforts for a threesome in an elevator are thwarted, and take it to Niall's penthouse instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got yelled at for not writing the zarriall part, so this should be the last of it. I think.

“Stupid, so stupid.”

Niall’s mumbling to herself as she’s walking down the hallway to her penthouse, sighing as she’s digging through her purse for her keys.  She might have been a little too ambitious for wanting Harry and Zayn to fuck her in an elevator, even if the damn thing stopped five floors down.  She'd never felt her heart race as quickly as it did in that moment, pushing Harry away from her legs, fixing her skirt and blouse in record time before the doors opened to a group of businesspeople.

Thankfully she can continue her threesome at home, where she knows she can get away with screaming their names as much as she likes without getting in trouble.  As soon as she turns the corner, Harry and Zayn are already at her door, standing to attention when they see her.

“Took you long enough,” Zayn teases, giving Niall a kiss.

“How’d you guys get here so fast?  I left before you did!” she says, hands on her hips.

“Zayn’s a fast driver,” Harry replies, “plus, we left you hanging in the elevator.  Can’t have that on your special day, can we?”

“We certainly can’t, Harry,” Zayn tuts, and Niall playfully rolls her eyes, turning around to unlock her door.  Niall kicks off her heels and beckons the two with her index finger, both of them following close when she leads them to her large bedroom.

Harry runs past her and sits on the edge of her bed, leaning back on his elbows with a grin on his face.  Niall walks toward him and straddles his waist, her hands running up and down his chest as she rocks her hips into him.  Harry groans and hangs his head back, lifting his hips to meet hers.  She leans forward and kisses all over his neck, smiling when she feels his adam’s apple on her lips.

Zayn comes up behind Niall and puts his arms around her waist, his fingers unbuttoning the top of her blouse.  She leans back as he’s helping her take it off, bringing him down for a kiss.  Zayn’s hands softly squeeze her breasts the same time Harry’s thumb rubs over her clit, making her squeal into Zayn’s mouth.

“Don’t get her too excited,” Zayn tells him, and Harry nods, biting his lips together.  Zayn unhooks Niall’s bra and Harry puts his hands on her waist, sitting up and puts his mouth on her nipple, tongue swirling and making her head fall back.  She moans when Zayn sucks on her other breast and slinks his hand underneath her skirt, fingers rubbing over where she’s wet.

“Stand up for me,” Zayn tells her, and he helps her to her feet, pointing at Harry’s pants.  “If he was wearing any other color, you’d see just how wet you are.  Do you want everyone to see how wet Harry makes you?”

“Yes,” she breathes out, gasping when she feels Harry’s curly hair between her legs again.  Zayn unzips her skirt and Harry tugs it down, mouthing at her hot cunt when it drops to the floor.  “Oh, fuck!” she gasps again, holding on to Zayn’s arms.  Harry’s fingers hook over the elastic band of her red panties, helping her take them off, and tosses it aside with her skirt.

She breaks away from both of them and crawls over her bed, only to squeal when Harry grabs her by the ankles, pulling her back to the edge on all fours.  “Where do you think you’re going, Miss Niall?” he playfully asks, running his fingers over her folds, making her moan.  “We’re not done with you just yet.”  Niall grips her bedsheets when she feels Harry’s tongue in her cunt, licking with quick strokes that leaves her breathless.  Niall grinds against his mouth and she can hear Harry laugh, his hands gripping her waist when he starts teasing her clit with the tip of his tongue like he did the first time they were together.

“No, don’t stop, please Harry,” she pleads, biting her lip when he pulls away.

Zayn has Niall lie on her back, spreading her legs as he and Harry kneel on the floor in front of her.  She covers her mouth when she feels a tongue lick her folds, then another lick, and shuts her eyes when both of their tongues lick her simultaneously.  Her stomach trembles and she can’t stop herself from moaning  Harry and Zayn’s names, their hands touching every part of her body.

Soon she only feels one tongue and Niall looks down, finding Zayn removing his clothes while Harry continues between her, two fingers fucking into her as he sucks on her clit.  Zayn crawls on the bed beside her and she immediately grabs his cock, surprising him when she jerks him in her hand.

“Is this what makes you so expensive?” she asks, her tongue licking along the underside.  Zayn groans and nods his head, putting a thumb to her chin to open her mouth.  Niall props herself up on an elbow and starts sucking Zayn off, her excited giggles muffled when Harry’s fingers crook inside of her.  Harry starts working faster and Niall bobs her head in time with him, and Zayn letting out guttural gasps.  Niall starts bucking her hips and Harry abruptly stops, pulling his fingers out of her.

“Harry!” she shouts, pounding a fist on her bed, but all he does is wipe his mouth, and stands up to removes his clothes.  Zayn whispers something to Harry and he nods, handing over a surprising amount of foil packets from the inner pocket of his suit jacket.

“Jesus, exactly how long do you plan on fucking me?” Niall asks, surprised.

“As long as you want, of course,” Harry winks and tears open one the packets, slipping on the condom.

Harry brings Niall to her feet and turns her around, facing Zayn when he sits on the bed.  Harry teases her cunt a little bit, laughing when she grinds her ass against him, and finally sinks into her.  She holds her breath a little, waiting until he’s all the way in, putting a hand to the back of his head for a kiss.

Harry puts one hand on her waist as he’s fucking her, the other resting over her abdomen to hold her steady.  Niall wets her lips at the sight of Zayn jerking himself and Harry leans Niall forward, pounding even harder when she rests her hands on Zayn’s shoulders and kisses him on the lips before she makes her way down to his cock.  Zayn holds her head steady and fucks into her mouth, then slows down when he hears her choke.  "Don't be shy," she says when she looks up, but Zayn shakes his head, telling her, "I don't want to hurt you."

Niall nods then takes Zayn’s hands in hers, placing them over her breasts when she stands back up.  The warmth of Zayn's palms over her nipples heighten the sensation of Harry’s cock inside of her, and she puts her hands behind Harry's head, muffling her moans into his neck.  “Do you like the way Harry’s fucking you?” Zayn asks, and Niall nods, choking out a breath when Harry stops for a moment, pulling out as Zayn repositions himself to the middle of her bed.  Niall crawls between Zayn’s legs on all fours, smiling when Zayn hold his cock by the base, letting Niall swirl her tongue all over his tip before she starts sucking him off again.  She stops and looks over shoulder when Harry’s hands hold her hips, restraining a squeal when he slides into her again.

“She feels so good, Zayn, so wet,” Harry says in a gruff voice.

“Tell me how she feels when she makes you come,” Zayn replies, and Niall laughs, telling Harry to fuck her even harder.  Niall tosses her hair over her shoulder and Zayn gathers it by her neck, holding it into a ponytail as she positions her arms on either side of his waist to suck his cock again.  She looks at Zayn as she’s coming up for air, smiling when she finds him with his mouth open, speechless, and throws his head back, letting out little noises that sound like her name.

“Miss Niall, I–I’m,” Harry starts breathing faster and Niall holds herself steady when she bends down again, one hand gripping the bedsheets, the other digging into the flesh of Zayn’s hip.  “I know you can fuck me harder than this, Harry.  Is that all you've got?” she taunts him, arms shaking.  Harry growls and thrusts so deep into her she's screaming into Zayn's thigh, Harry groaning loudly when he finally comes.

"Look at you," Zayn grins at Harry, "too macho to pass up a challenge."

"She's persuasive," Harry wipes the sweat from his forehead, laughing a little.  "You're all right, Miss Niall?  I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Of course not, Harry," she says with an appreciative smile, "you were amazing, as usual."

Harry kisses her when he pulls out and Niall lies on her back, giving her arms a rest.  She watches him pull off his condom and tie it up, discarding it in the little trash bin next to her dresser.  Zayn sits up and positions Niall towards him, spreading her legs open and teases her folds a little before he slides two fingers inside of her.  She arches her back at the sensation, giggling and squeezing her breasts when she feels Zayn's thumb rubbing her clit.

The bed sinks a little and Harry’s crawling towards them, putting a hand to Zayn’s arm to stop him.  Zayn slowly pulls his fingers out and puts them in Harry’s mouth, tasting Niall with a satisfied moan before they end up kissing each other, laughing as they flick their tongues together.

“I think it’s time the birthday girl finally got off, don’t you?” Zayn asks, rubbing his hand down Niall’s inner thigh.

“Oh yes,” Harry smiles, “she’s so pretty when she comes.”

Zayn leans towards the edge of the bed for a condom, slipping it on as Harry’s kissing Niall, his fingers rubbing between her folds.  Soon, Harry's fingers are replaced by Zayn’s cock, Niall arching upward as he slowly eases into her.  He’s holding Niall by her waist, cock sliding in and out as Harry’s playing with her breasts, rolling her nipples between his fingers and biting them to make her squeal.

“God, you feel even better than I thought,” Zayn groans, thrusting slowly.  He lets go of her hips and positions himself over Niall, wrapping her legs around his waist.  Niall lets out a prolonged moan when she feels his cock sinking even deeper into her.  She can feel her stomach trembling, biting her lip when he starts fucking her at a steady speed.  Her breath turns heavy and Zayn fucks even faster, almost rhythmic with her thrusts.  She easily rolls Zayn over and starts riding him, nearly screaming when Harry comes up from behind and rubs her clit with his fingers.

“Come on, Miss Niall,” Harry breathes in her ear, “come for Zayn like you did for me.”

Zayn lifts his hips and holds Niall by her waist, slamming into her the way she likes it.  "Yeah, Zayn, harder," she cries, throwing her head back, breathing erratically when Harry pulls her hair back and kisses along her jaw.  Niall holds off for as long as she can until she lets out a gasp, sinking her nails into Zayn’s arms.  Her entire body starts shaking and she shuts her eyes, leaning forward and crying out her orgasm when she can’t hold it in any longer.  Zayn and Harry’s hands hold her as she’s calming down, her thighs still twitching at any movement until she hangs her head, slowly climbing off of Zayn and falling onto her back.

Zayn pulls off his condom and kneels beside Niall.  She grins and starts sucking his cock, surprised when Harry’s hand slips to the base of Zayn’s cock to hold it steady, his other hand squeezing Zayn’s balls.  "Fuck, don't make me come just yet," Zayn gasps, his hand gripping Harry's shoulder. Niall presses Zayn's cock against her cheek, looking at a hungry Harry through her eyelashes.

"Your lips are so pretty," she tells Harry with a grin, "they'll look prettier on Zayn's dick."  Harry laughs and lowers his body into the bed, his dark pink lips taking in the length of Zayn.  He bobs his head a few times, then guides Zayn into Niall's mouth, taking turns sucking him off.

Zayn can’t help but repeatedly shout ‘ _oh fuck, oh fuck!_ ’ the entire time, the simultaneous sensations of Niall and Harry make him come quicker than expected, spilling into their open and eager mouths.  Harry and Niall swallow him without hesitation and kiss afterwards, sharing what’s left of Zayn with each other until they’re both satisfied.

Harry and Zayn lie on either side of Niall, all fucked out and slowly regain their breath.  Niall stares at the ceiling, speechless that she’s just had her first threesome, and surprisingly with two young men rather than the married couple who approached her some time ago.  She can feel Harry breathe on her shoulder as he’s falling asleep, her eyes drooping when the wave of fatigue finally hits her.  Zayn nuzzles his nose along her neck and kisses the skin under Niall’s ear.

"Never had a present like that before."

"I told you I made exceptions, didn't I?" Zayn laughs a little, kissing her shoulder.  "Happy birthday," he whispers, and Niall bites her lip, sporting the widest shit-eating grin on the planet.


End file.
